User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/Lightning to start a fire Yu Hamada vs Roy Heartrose Prelude
Jimmy: Lightning and fire Timmy: the most hottest elements relatively speaking Jimmy: I don think that means what you think. Add in siblings with one of these powers who would win Timmy: Yu Hamada younger brother of Zero Jimmy: Roy Heartrose royalty? Timmy: Anywho I’m Timmy and he’s Jimmy we here to see the stats of these two characters and see Who. Would. Win. Yu Hamada Jimmy: A younger brother to zero. Timmy: his parents got a divorce when Yu was 2 his mom take Yu and the father is force to have zero and Yu step-farther last name is Hamada so his last name was change. Jimmy: then when he was 5 he was in a accident that gave him lightning powers and his step-father and mom tried to have Yu to control his powers. Timmy: but they fall so they abounded him he was found by the government and they take him to see about his powers after 4 years he completed his training. Jimmy: and went off into the world made some roller skates to increase his speed and then stop crime in just time after a bit he Was bought in by the flaming hunters to join he didn't know should he join but he decided to join Personality Cocky,carefree,caring,comic relief,a trickster,likes to race,likes to battle,have a strong bond with his brother Appearance A white jacket A long sleeve white shirt White pants White shoes Spiky White hair that look like a anime protagonist Blue eyes Powers and Stats Tier:Low 6-B (in lightning breakthrough) high 6-A Name: Yu Hamada Origin: OC (THE FLAMING HUNTERS) Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: ice manipulation and lightning manipulation and limited time manipulation Attack Potency: low 6-B (in lightning breakthrough) high 6-A Speed: (in base) massively hypersonic+ (in base with roller skates) relativistic+ (in lightning breakthrough) FTL+ ( in lightning breakthrough with roller skates) massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: CLASS K (in a lightning breakthrough) CLASS T Striking Strength: CLASS PJ (in lightning breakthrough) CLASS NJ Durability: outerverse level Stamina: high Range: 12 yards with pistols and 10 miles with lightning Standard Equipment: two pistols: that he use alpha gravity bullets Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Is still human doesn't use ice as much as lightning pistols have limited amount of bullets still a kid Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning trail: with his roller skates he put his to the wheels since the wheels are made out of metal and make a trail of lightning and if a opponent step on the lightning they will be electricute Feats Survived a punch that can destroy a large mountain Survived being impale Survived falling back to earth Survived a punch from gods.....even though he was knock out for a week Ran for 5 days his ice can freeze a normal person in seconds can destroy mount Everest with five punchs and can destroy it with a blast of lightning if absorb enough lightning can increase his stats this he like to call lightning breakthrough and can use his lightning by shooting up in the air and coming back down on him can work to use his Lightning breakthrough Roy Heartrose Timmy: Roy Heartrose is a 19-year-old who has the ability to control fire and trained to use a sword. Jimmy: He is a caring older brother being trained using a sword, and soon training his little sister on how to fight. Timmy: he is the son of a Marquess, but refuses to live by his royal life and decided to change himself up disobeying his parents rules, by the time he reached the age he is now, he left his home to finish some kind of "mission" leaving his sister to look for him. Personality Roy is a cheerful, charismatic person, being energetic. He is blunt and confident being the brightest in the cast, being very sarcastic he would sometimes tease one another at times. He also has a carefree spirit, he is a jokester even in battle making snarky remarks to his opponents and toying with them. With that said he can be a little cocky, he is the most extroverted and most social out of Random, Justin, Dash and Link. Though, being the big brother, he is pretty mature despite his noticeably immature personality as when there is a chance that his little sister may be in danger he is rather more serious. While his fighting style is unorthodox and unpredictable, when he is angered he makes rash decisions throwing random fireballs and random attacks. Appearance Roy has red hair and red, he wears a brown coat with a black zipped tank top under it, he wears black skinny jeans with red shoes. Personal Details Height: 5'7" Eye Color: Red Skin Color: Light-Tan Hair Color: Red Alignment: Chaotic Good Hobbies: Playing video-games, eating Likes: Making jokes, burning down wood Dislikes: Chans (Due to his sadistic behavior), Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Roy Heartrose Origin: Last Brilliance Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Heir of Marquess, Legendary Marquess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Martial Arts, Attack Nullification with his sword (Fire based attacks only), Magic (Via rune magic), Magma Manipulation, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Blew up half of the moon by using a fire projectile) Speed: FTL reactions and combat speed via Powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Survived Shen's onslaught of attacks and having asteroids which is nearly as big as the moon bash into him) Stamina: Above Average Range: Melee Range, Dozen of meters with fireballs, Island ranged with Magma Buster Standard Equipment: Blazing Claymore, Rune powers Intelligence: Incredibly High (He is the leader of his knights, and is most likely the most skilled out of all of them. He has high intelligence in terms of swordsmanship learning at the age of 6 being one of the most experienced characters.) Weaknesses: Sometimes messes around a bit too much when in battle, a bit cocky Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blazing Claymore: A blade that is capable of throwing fire projectiles, and increase Roy's attack capabilities. He can do the number of attacks with this sword, such as nullify fire attacks and more. Roy is also capable of absorbing fire-based attacks. Projectile Stance: He uses this stance to attack from far away using his fireballs which reach 190 feet far and up. Melee Stance: This stance is used when Roy engages in close quarters combat, he deals tons of damage and quick on his feet. This is his main stance and is very efficient with it. Pyrokinesis: This is Roy's element being able to manipulate existing fire, create fire and nullify flames being capable to use this in numerous of ways. Affinity: Inferno Divider: Roy's Affinity enables him to summon Rune Attacks and do magic attacks, this also helps him with controlling his fire powers. Ember Rose: Roy shoots a small fireball from his hand. Once it hits the opponent it sprouts into a shape of a rose obliterating his opponent. Crescent Incineration: This skill is Roy's one of his strongest moves as he draws his sword slamming it down creating a fire pillar that covers several meters. Burning Rose: Roy throws a fireball at the opponent as he reels his arm back bringing the opponent in. Scorching Flames: He puts his palm aimed down onto the ground spurting out flames. Rune Crusher: Once he lands a punch to the enemies chest, a rune appears in his hand which is essentially their "heart". Once he crushes it, his enemy's heart is crushed. Magma Buster: He does flurries of slashes as he lastly slams his blade onto the ground with a fire pillar rising up. Flame Bringer: With this attack, he coats himself with fire. Jimmy: With that we done. Timmy: Put your prediction down below and hopefully the battle will come out sooner Category:Blog posts